candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pastille Pyramid
|released = August 16, 2012 |previous = Gingerbread Glade |next = Cupcake Circus |image = Pastille Pyramid.jpg |episode = 12 |levels = 156 - 170 |difficulty = Very hard}} Pastille Pyramid is the twelfth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 16, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Pastille Pharaoh. This episode is extremely hated for having 4 very hard levels. It is available to be voted the Hardest Episode in the Game. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a mummy who is very tired and is unable to enter his pyramid due to a rat that has taken the key from him. After episode: Tiffi throws three candies on the ground to pile up the sand and to lure the rat. As to thank Tiffi, he willingly returns the key to its rightful owner. Then, when the key is used to open the pyramid, an opening is seen. New things *This episode introduces the notorious Chocolate Spawner that is capable of randomly creating chocolate. *There is also a new booster named "Bubblegum Troll", which is very similar to the character Bubblegum Troll. He can make all the chocolate in the board disappear and block chocolate fountains for a few moves. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 157 & Level 163 *Hardest level: Level 165 Although it has some easy levels, this episode is considered to be one of the hardest episodes in Candy Crush. Pastille Pyramid formerly contains 4 very hard levels 158, 165, 167 and 169, but level 165 is upgraded to insanely hard recently, leaving only 3 very hard levels now. This is formerly the highest number of very hard levels in the whole Candy Crush Saga game, until Rainbow Runway surpasses the record by 5. (Salty Canyon used to have 4, but 2 of them have been downgraded, whereas all very hard levels in Pastille Pyramid kept their original difficulty, same for Rainbow Runway and Biscuit Bungalow) Plus, the episode also includes other hard levels, like , and . Because of all this, it is considered the second hardest episode in the entire game, behind Soda Swamp. Its average difficulty is very hard. There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels . Check out the gallery directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *The last new booster introduced in the game is in Level 156: the Bubblegum Troll. *This is one of the three hardest episodes in Candy Crush Saga, being the 2nd hardest episode in the game. The others being Soda Swamp (#1) and Sugary Shire (#3), and they three have alliteration. Gallery/Directory Candycrush160.jpg Mummy.png|Before the episode Mummyafter.png|After the episode Level156.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level157.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level158.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level159.png|Level 159 - |link=Level 159 Level160.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 Niva161.png|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Niva162.png|Level 162 - |link=Level 162 Niva163.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Niva164.png|Level 164 - |link=Level 164 Niva165.png|Level 165 - |link=Level 165 Niva166.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Niva167.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Niva168.png|Level 168 - |link=Level 168 Niva169.png|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Niva170.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 CCS.png|Pastille Pyramid map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Hard Episodes